Forum:Achievement images switch
Basically, as some people suggested before, the idea is to switch the current images of the achievement icons found on the page, which are basically screenshots taken in the menu, to transparent icons extracted from the game files. Similar system was implemented at other game-related wikis, such as: Assassin's Creed wiki http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Assassin%27s_Creed:_Brotherhood_Achievements http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Assassin%27s_Creed:_Revelations_Achievements Deus Ex wiki http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/Achievements_and_Trophies_%28DX3%29 Personally, I think it definately adds to the aestethic quality of the page. The source files are also in higher definition than the screenshots which we currently have in place. Voting Voting has concluded. The project is approved 10-0-0. Support #-- Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 19:07, March 9, 2012 (UTC) - As the proposer. #-- Commdor (Talk) 18:57, March 9, 2012 (UTC) #-- ShardofTruth 18:58, March 9, 2012 (UTC) #-- The Illusive Man 19:08, March 9, 2012 (UTC) #-- -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 19:11, March 9, 2012 (UTC) #--Xaero Dumort 19:27, March 9, 2012 (UTC) # Si. JakePT 12:36, March 10, 2012 (UTC) #-- The Primarch 23:48, March 11, 2012 (UTC) #-- Trandra 00:20, March 12, 2012 (UTC) #— Teugene (Talk) 10:00, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Neutral Oppose Comments I think it would be a good idea if you showed us what the images would look like and have a comparisen with what we curently have, just so we know what we would be agreeing with. JediSpectre117 19:00, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Of course. Here's an example icon for The Ultimate Sacrifice achievement: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/masseffect/images/7/70/Example.png And the current image in use: --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 19:19, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :I suppose I can support this, but only on the condition that you can guarantee that you can do the same for the ME3 achievements once the game is out. I want the images on the Achievements article to be uniform. If you doubt in any way that this is possible, then we should postpone this project until after ME3 releases so we can know for sure. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:24, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm hesitant about this for now. If this is to be done, I should point out that this has to be done for the ME achievements as well. Lancer1289 19:38, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :::That too. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:42, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::Provided that the other achievements can be done this way for the other games, then I support this 100%. As well as I think the N7 Elite trophy should be moved to the last slot of the main game ME2 list. Only because there is no mirror for Xbox360 like all of the other trophy/achievements.--Xaero Dumort 01:12, March 4, 2012 (UTC) I overwhelmingly support this. If technically possible I would like this to be the policy wiki-wide. JakePT 07:50, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply guys, been dodging spoilers like bullets. Anyway, I have all ME2 icons ready, and as soon as I can extract ME3 ones, which obviously would be some time during the weekend, thank you delayed EU release, I will prepare those too. The only problem are the ME1 icons, as texmod does not pick them up in the menu, and crashes on me if I attempt to scroll through all of game's textures to find them. I've contacted a certain someone on BSN, who made system icons out of ME1 achievements to see if they could provide the source files. Waiting for the reply there. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 10:52, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :I did some research on the ME1 files and (at least in the PC version) most of the animated menus are actually flash files, which normal unpackers like UE Viewer or TexMod won't unpack/show. I made a topic in the UE Viewer forum about it, maybe someone can help us with that. --ShardofTruth 13:25, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Maybe I'm wrong but it appears to me that the PS3 trophy images though a bit smaller are of higher quality compared to the ripped PC textures: http://img826.imageshack.us/img826/6173/theultimatesacrifice.png http://img580.imageshack.us/img580/7808/overloadspecialist.png http://img140.imageshack.us/img140/9877/berlastungsspezialist.png Maybe we should use them and save us some trouble. --ShardofTruth 14:25, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok, so with the help from ShardofTruth we have the ME1 and ME3 images up and ready to go. I'll simply overwrite the existing ones with transparent versions rather than upload completely new images, just waiting for the green light from the staff. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 18:51, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :Before you can do that the project has to be approved by the community. Tjis involves opening it up to voting for a week; if at the end of the week the majority of users support the project, then it can be implemented. I'll set up a voting section here shortly. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:55, March 9, 2012 (UTC) ::The voting section is now open above. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:57, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :::How long does the voting take place by the way? I guess a week or so. Anyway, I uploaded all accomplishment images here if someone needs them for anything, there are also some unused ME1 ones in there too. --ShardofTruth 00:09, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes, voting lasts for a week. Voting for this project will conclude on the 16th, when the votes will be counted and it will most likely be approved. As soon as that happens, you'll be free to implement the new images. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:33, March 15, 2012 (UTC) It's 16th ladies and gents. Shall we close the poll now? --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 14:41, March 16, 2012 (UTC) The voting period has concluded. The project is approved 10-0-0 and can now be implemented. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:05, March 17, 2012 (UTC)